1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus as a client communicating by connecting to a server through a public network, a network system and a method for establishing a private network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a network system and a method for establishing a private network to be provided with private network service by establishing the private network together with a plurality of clients separately from the public network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “electronic apparatus” refers to a device that may perform various functions as desired by a user by controlling the movement of electrons by energy such as electricity, etc. For example, home appliances such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, and a dishwasher, A/V devices such as a set-top box, an optical media player, a TV, a PC, mobile devices such as a mobile phone, and a portable media player, and other various types of devices are each considered an “electronic apparatus” that is provided to meet a user's needs.
In accordance with the development of technology and to meet a user's needs, such electronic apparatuses are being improved to perform various functions in addition to their original functions. For example, electronic apparatuses at a user's home may consist of a Local Area Network (LAN) within a limited range such as home network. Such LAN is connected to a public network through a gateway or router and the electronic apparatus communicates with various clients and is provided with various communication services.
However, depending on the type of service to be provided to the electronic apparatuses or on a service provider, the electronic apparatus may be required to be connected to a private network by a small number of clients. The private network is a type of a network enabling each client forming the network to directly transmit data/information therebetween.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic apparatus capable of installing and using various applications, a server, and a control method of a system for forming a private network for a small number of clients.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.